


Benedetto Silenzio

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles ammutolito, micro asciugamani
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Derek fa un tentativo per zittire Stiles. Divertendosi in più di un senso.





	Benedetto Silenzio

 

 

**BENEDETTO SILENZIO**

 

 

 

 

  
Derek, nonostante il getto della doccia lo avvolgesse, sentì i rapidi passi che si avvicinavano all'entrata del loft, mezzo secondo dopo riconobbe il battito inconfondibile del cuore di Stiles. Lo sapeva che presto o tardi sarebbe arrivato per cercare di convincerlo a parlare con Scott, avrebbe sproloquiato a non finire, tutto per averlo dalla sua parte e costringere l'Alpha a non accettare i gemelli nel branco. Peccato che fosse una battaglia persa, Scott era di fatto al comando, ed era oggi, il suo Alpha, Derek non poteva farci un assoluto niente. Davvero non aveva nessuna voglia di starlo a sentire per ore, quindi decise di agire da bastardo, perché sapeva di poterselo permettere e sopratutto perché era il momento di uscire da quello stallo della loro amicizia/alleanza che doveva assolutamente diventare qualcosa di meglio.

Ignorò il morbido accappatoio nero alla sua destra e con un ghigno saputo si avvolse i fianchi con un asciugamani dalle dimensioni ridicole, che copriva a mala pena qualcosa di dimensioni decisamente mozzafiato. Se nemmeno questo avesse zittito Stiles davvero non sapeva quale shock potesse riuscirci. Prima ancora che il portone si richiudesse, Stiles aveva già iniziato a sparare parole a raffica, quando arrivò al centro della stanza Derek decise di palesare la sua presenza, uscendo dal bagno e piantando lo sguardo sulla faccia di Stiles, che avrebbe smesso di parlare in 3..2..1..

«Ciao, Stiles, dovevi parlarmi?»

«  ....  »   
«Stiles?» il rossore sulle guance del giovane, fece venire l'acquolina in bocca a Derek che non poté resistere oltre dall'avanzare fino a trovarsi ad un soffio dal liceale ed aggiungere; « Mh... Sono quasi venti secondi che non dici una parola, dimmi, se togliessi questa salvietta credi che potrei farti stabilire un record? Così magari avrei finalmente la possibilità di baciare quelle labbra ed impegnarle con qualcosa di meglio. »   
«  ...  »   
«Oh, beh, chi tace acconsente.» 

  
Tre cose successero in rapida successione. L'asciugamani finì a terra, Stiles rimase senza aria nei polmoni e Derek finalmente andò a prendersi quel bacio che da troppi mesi desiderava.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice:   
> Eccola, nulla di eclatante, solo una cosina simpatica, almeno voglio sperare.


End file.
